A Necromancer's Tale
by Jolteon of vapor
Summary: A Necromancer, kicked out of his home will stand up to the most evil powers in the world to regain his title as Shinigami of Mortals, if this means saving mortals, then he'll do it. Inspired by Sub-zero879's Diablo story. Rated T for Gore, violence, and possible innuendos. R&R for the children!


A Necromancer's Tale: Chapter 1

Jolteon of vapor here bringing a long awaited (By me) story about a Necromancer who would've been a priest of Rathma. Inspired by Sub-zero879's Fanfiction about Zyke the bard… (looks at all the Men blush while the females look at their husbands curiously) This fic will be a lot less citrusy and will be almost pure adventure. If you have any idea's about the progress of the story please comment about it or PM me. "Rakanishu" (Fallen (as in those F*****g annoying red mini demons) translation 'Alrighty Then)

Chapter 1.1: Blood Moor

The rain splats against the ground, resonating into the skull of the grey eyed man dressed in rags and bones. He has walked for far too long, from the Church of Rathma somewhere in the area of Kehjistan. He had been kicked out and stripped of his powers because of the priests thought he was corrupt, thrown out into the mud outside Kurast with rags and bones as his clothing instead of his normal robe. They also gave him a present, A wand, Imbued with '+1 to Raise Skeleton' and the threat of death should he start his necromancer career again. He no longer was 'Shinigami of Mortals' he was a lowly man, he was mortal. He doesn't even notice the spears until they're pointing into his sides.

Rogue Encampment

Alleva was bored. Endlessly shooting any Fallen, Zombies, or Spike Fiends that came near was nearing insanity for her. The rain didn't help, it had started the day the monastery fell to the demonic forces of hell. Akara had a vision that said it would stop raining when the Chosen one was coming, this chosen one would lead them to salvation. "Wiiish...Thunk" through the head of the Fallen that came to close. "The rain will wipe us out faster than these mindless slave demons" Alleva said with a grim expression. "Plip, plip… Plip…., Plip…." The rain suddenly stops as the sun comes out of the clouds. "Amazing!" said Alleva as she lowers her bow for a moment. That was a mistake, a Spike Fiend decide to take a shot at her while she was distracted and nearly hits her as she cries out in alarm. Almost immediately, her sisters sly out of the wooden walls next to her and shoots at the beast, piercing its side. "Are you ok, Alleva?" Kashya, her commanding officer, says in a concerned voice. "No, it missed me by thi-" She stops abruptly as she sees something trudging through the mud.

The spears are still poking his side when he says "Go on, do it, let me become one with death again, and unite me with my master" he says, closing his grey eyes. The Rogues are surprised by this declaration but keep their spears at his side. "State your name and your business here" Kashya says in a commanding voice although troubled. The man opens his eyes "I have no business here, I'm just wandering, as for my name… I have none, it was taken from me" he says in a monotone voice. "Taken… from you" Kashya questions, automatically suspicious of the unknown mans words. Kaysha then notices the wand sticking out of the rags that cover his lower half (Perverts :-)) "A Necromancer!" Kaysha says while everyone backs up slowly "Maybe you can help us" Kashya offers "As you can tell, we're in a kind of pickle and need help getting rid of pests, so if you go back out into the Blood Moor and find the Den of Evil, and turn it into the Den of flowers and candy, we'll accept you into the camp and give you a look at our wares". "Anything to get out of these rags" He says turning around "Oh, by the way, you can call me Ryuk". Ryuk looks over the plains and says "If you are squeamish than I'd suggest not looking at this" pointing his wand at the felled Spike Fiend and sends his energy to his wand and the beast explodes in a gory fashion and out of the mess rises a human skeleton (AN: Don't know why a Human skeleton would rise from a beasts bones) carrying a scythe and a small shield. At this, Ryuk starts to walk away, with the skeleton loyally following behind him, into the Blood Moor.

Blood Moor

A shudder is felt throughout Ryuk's body as his skeleton pierces the Fallen in the head, he had been meticulously clearing the area of enemies, this was his second surge of power since he got here, he enjoyed it. His spellbook materializes in his hands as he holds out his hand. he opens the book to the page marked summoning, only two options were available, Raise Skeleton (Had a blue 1 on it) and Skeleton Mastery. (Had a white 1 on it) He turns the page again coming to the Poison and Bone section. He looked at his two choices, Teeth and Bone Armor. He decides his choice and focuses on Teeth and a white 1 appears on the inscription. Ryuk smiles as, in the distance, a red flag with a scroll on it is visible and a gaping hole lay in the earth. One thought crosses his mind 'You have arrived'.

Hope you liked the chapter, this is only a prologue and the chapters will get longer to encompass the quests that go with them. Please don't flame, I'm stressed enough as it is. JoV Signing off.


End file.
